


The Chase

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [13]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Chasing, F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a game of chase turning sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for goldwerewolf with some inspiration from The 10th Kingdom

Marianne pressed her back against the tree, feeling the rough bark under her hands and along her wings as she tried to quiet her breathing. She was doing her best to listen for the sound of Bog's wings, or movement in the fallen leaves. Anything that would indicate where he was at this moment. Bog had an unfair advantage being able to smell her, but she was hoping her quick movements and keen hearing would make them a bit more even. But Bog was a natural born hunter and today she was the prey. 

She calmly looked around the tree and just happened to spot him in the air not too far away. She bit her bottom lip with a grin and quickly took off into the shadows, trying to stay out of any direct sunlight knowing her wings would definitely give her away. She ducked moving swiftly, but carefully. She just barely made it into the undergrowth before she heard the tell-tale sound of Bog's wings coming closer. She moved deeper, hoping that the honeysuckle vines entwined within the bushes would mask her scent. Bog landed in a crouch, his blue eyes darted swiftly around, looking every inch the predator. He wasn't carrying his staff for this little chase, needing only his goblin senses and his strength to bring his prey to bare. 

He moved carefully, cocking his head one way letting out a deep, very sexy growl, then the other as he listened and smelled the air. A slow smile creased his face, showing off his fanged teeth as he moved, tucking his wings close to his back. Marianne cursed under her breath when she saw he was coming toward her. She inched slowly backwards thinking that she might get enough room to take flight before he got close enough to grab her. She chewed her bottom lip, watching from behind a leaf as big as her, then took a few steps backwards. 

He was glorious, the way he moved as he was hunting her. It gave her a little shudder of delight, especially watching his wings twitch. Bog tilted his head to the other side, even from here she could sense the change in him. She knew he had her scent. Damn it, she thought, knowing she was going to have to make a daring move if she stood a chance of getting away. 

Marianne cursed to herself again, damn it all! She really should have moved sooner instead of watching him. Stupid sexy goblin! She heard Bog break through the underbrush as he pursued her. She managed to get to a clear area with enough room for her to take to the air. She had just started to put some distance between her and Bog when suddenly she felt a clawed hand wrapped around her ankle. 

She twisted around in his grip. Bog almost got her down out of the air, but she yanked hard and he loosened his grip. She grinned wickedly at him, her eyes flashing. She made a dive in an attempt to lose him crashing through the branches. She grinned viciously, sure she was about to get away when a shadow suddenly loomed from above. 

She turned around midair to see Bog above her, a predator's expression on his face, at that same moment he dived down on her. Bog surprised her as he grabbed her out of the air. She let out a yelp of surprise as he yanked her body against him. Just as quickly, they were plunging downward, Bog continuing the dive. He was moving quickly, fast enough that she almost let out a scream as they plunged past the trees and into the darker layers of the forest. 

At the very last minute she managed to break free of his grip. She kicked out, making sure not to actually to hit Bog with her kick, but he knew the game and let her go. Bog chuckled as her released her, letting Marianne get a bit further from him before he pushed himself to catch up to her. Bog 's wings gave a powerful thrust as he closed the distance. Marianne dropped her wings down and dived into the thick foliage, speeding quickly. 

She landed on a branch, stumbling a bit since she had come down so quickly. She regained her balance then moved swiftly, ducking into the darkness looking to hide from Bog. She went very still, taking slow breaths. She was working to control her breathing, one so Bog wouldn't hear her and two so she could listen. She heard him land a bit more gracefully than she did, but her smile widened. She figured he was actually above her and not on the same branch. 

Marianne started to move carefully. She thought that perhaps she could make her way further down the tree then, perhaps, she could find a good hiding spot before he realized where she was, but again, she kept forgetting about his sense of smell being as sharp as it was when she started to move again. Marianne turned and ran right into Bog, her hands slamming against his chest. Marianne yelped in surprise as Bog's grin turned wicked and he wrapped her in his arms, yanking her tight against him with a playful growl deep in his chest. He hissed, “Caught you.” 

Holding on to her, Bog suddenly dropped backwards out of the tree, holding her pressed against him. Marianne let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden drop, but then Bog twisted elegantly in the air coming down for a landing, crouching as he hit the forest floor. He still had her pinned in his embrace when he pitched forward, pinning her to the ground under him. She grinned up at him whispering. “You cheated.” 

“Now how did I cheat? I only used what I have naturally. Besides,” he added with a sly grin, “you smell wonderful.” Bog chuckled before covering her mouth with his, a deep, throaty growl of pleasure rumbled in his chest as he held her close. She smiled against the kiss with a moan of satisfaction. Bog's kisses were amazing. She felt them everywhere, heat spreading from her mouth to flow through her body, sending an erotic heat to her breasts and groin. He tasted so good, his tongue firm and wet in her mouth, the kiss sent shivers to every corner of her body. Bog could kiss! 

She moaned happily, she loved him so much, sucking on his tongue, then she let her tongue flick against his crooked fangs, which always made her want more, want his teeth on her skin, to feel the way he could mix pleasure and pain in a delicate twist of eroticism. 

He released her, a wicked grin gracing his lips. He shifted his weight just a little so that he could shimmy down her body and cut her leggings off. He purred against her hip as he licked along her hip bone in a slow wet slide. “I could track your scent across the dimensions. I will always find you, my love,” he murmured against her skin running the edge of his teeth along her skin. Marianne blushed and giggled softly, loving the way his voice vibrated against her skin when he spoke, feeling it tickle along her skin. She loved everything about him, his voice, his body, his face, him. 

He was everything she had ever wanted, sweet, loving, attentive, savage, strong and just a hint of dorky evilness. Bog's accent took on a thicker quality as his passion took over, his hands moving over her with a worshipful touch. She tried to scramble away to make him work a bit harder at keeping her captive, but he adjusted his hold, pinning her again as he shredded her legging until they were simply flaps of cloth around her boots. She was laughing as she yelled at him. “BOG!! STOP THAT!!” 

Bog chuckled. “Nope. I won.” He grinned, running his nose along her thigh as he murmured. “You smell like warm summer sunshine.” He grabbed both her hands in one of his larger clawed grips and held them, as she tried to break free. He moved between her legs nipping at her inner thighs. As he held her secured wrists, he nuzzled between her legs, making her gasp. She tried not to giggle, but it was passionate and besides, it tickled a bit and if Bog knew he was tickling her, he would not stop. 

His breath was warm as he breathed deeply and slowly blew out his breath against her sex. She smiled catching her bottom lip between her teeth, closing her eyes with a slightly wicked smile. Yeah, he won. 

She shivered all through her body, extending through her wings, at the feel of his warm breath and then he started to place soft kisses along the inside of her thighs inching his way down. The kisses were gentle, warm, his lips brushed the soft sensitive skin making her shiver as he teased her. He moved from her thighs back to her stomach and licked a wet line down one side of her tummy. Her stomach tightened with anticipation, so that when he lowered his tongue down between her legs to touch her with just the tip of his tongue, she hissed with pleasure. He ran the flat of his tongue against her, using his tongue to part her. 

Bog languidly ran his tongue in an upward motion, tasting every inch of her. She was everything to him, the air he breathed, as he tasted of her his whole body felt at peace, she was his, his love forever. He finally released her hands so he could move into a better position, resting on his knees, softly gripping her hips and raising them up so he could bury his tongue into his lover. Marianne gasped again, throwing her arms over her head and dug her fingers into the grass, groaning his name as her hips jerked in response. “Oh, Bog!” He made her feel so desired, wanted, and beautiful. 

The way he shifted his tongue inside her, caressing slowly, taking his time, made her spike with pleasure, feeling heat race everywhere through her body making each of his touches feel like the most erotic thing to have ever graced her skin. He would shift a bit and suck at her, which made her whole body spasm. He lowered her hips so that he could glide his rough hands up over her stomach, under her tunic, one hand reaching to stroke over her breasts. 

The callouses of his long, gnarled hands created a pleasurable sensation of roughness against the softness of her flesh. His forefinger dragged down over one nipple, making her groan, then his claw followed over her nipple, the very tip of the dangerous nail scraping ever so softly over her hardened nipple. She arched her breasts into the gentle, yet pleasurable pain of his touch. 

He knew exactly what she liked.. He moved his mouth up closer to that delicate spot and let his tongue find her, that place from which he could make her scream. He started to rotate the tip of his tongue over the spot in a deliberately agonizing circle. She ground her teeth, not wanting to scream out in the forest, not wanting to alert anything, but Bog was making it difficult, damn him! 

The tips of his claws played over her hardened nipple, drawing deep pants of pleasure from her. He moved his fingers to her other breast not wanting to neglect it and administered the same pleasurable pain. His tongue flicked over her sex, sending fresh burns of pleasure through her. 

His clawed fingers grasped the nipple of her other breast between finger and thumb, soothingly rolling the nipple, at the same time his tongue was moving in long licks over her. Then he ever so slowly inserted a finger into her. This time she did scream out her complete pleasure as her orgasm was practically ripped from her, her muscles tightened around his finger as her body lifted up, fingers digging furrows in the grass. 

He continued to lick, one hand stroking and pinching her nipples while the other dipped deep into her core, making her orgasm vibrate through her. When she started panting for breath, Bog moved up her body to capture her mouth with his. Marianne groaned as his tongue moved across hers. She tasted herself on his mouth and purred as she sucked at his lips. She grabbed his head in her hands, letting her mouth explore his, her tongue tracing teeth and lips with equal desire as she wrapped a leg around his waist. 

Bog grabbed her leg and rolled with her when she pushed off the ground a bit. Marianne pinned him on his back trying not to break contact with his mouth. Her kisses were hard, almost desperate. Her love for him fueled her want and need until she thought she would explode if she didn't have him. All his sharpness, roughness and gentleness, she needed all of it, every piece of him. She ground her hips against him. 

Marianne bit her bottom lip, rising up to arch her back, pressing her hands against his chest, watching as he moved his claws up under her tunic again, skimming her stomach and over her breasts. Her eyes rolled slightly at the feel of his rough hands touching her. She could never get enough of him. She ran her delicate fingers along his chest and down his stomach, feeling the warmth of his exoskeleton,the way his body moved and shifted under her touch. She leaned down, finding the silky softness of his neck in order to run her tongue along the length of his throat, feeling Bog groan. 

His claws dug into her hips slightly. She loved the way he responded to her touches. She had to have more, so she glided down his body forcing his legs wide. He may have caught her, but that was no reason for her not to subdue him. He sat up, but then his spiky head dropped back with a groan, as she rubbed her hands over him until his length released into her hands. 

He made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a moan of submission, as she grasped him with one hand, immediately, not giving him a chance to even breathe, before she dropped her lips over him. He gasped and bucked into her mouth as she started to suck hard at the tip of him. 

He was so warm, so silky in her mouth. Marianne loved playing her tongue along him, feeling the slight ridges, the warm pulsing of him, tasting just a bit of his essence as he dug his claws into the ground. 

She didn't get very far before Bog was sitting up, pulling her around so that he could attack her again, sliding his tongue inside her as he pulled her hips to his mouth. Marianne gasped in shock and pleasure sucking him between her lips, feeling him growl against her sex, she could feel the rumble of his growl move up through her center, making her cry out with delight. 

Her orgasm surprised her again, jerking her body, but he held her in place keeping her to his mouth. Marianne groaned around his erection, sucking softly then harder, wrapping her tongue around him, pulling up inch by inch. She let her teeth lightly scrape against his hardness feeling him jolt and buck again. 

Bog felt her groan vibrate against his skin, moving from his groin through his abdomen. Her mouth lowered down on him, both of them licking and sucking at one another until that moment when neither seemed to be able to breathe. Marianne orgasm again, arching her back into a smooth curve of pleasure, but Bog tensed and had to grab her hips, pulling away from her long enough to gasp. “Marianne, STOP!” 

Bog dropped his head back exhaling loudly, his hips jerked as she pulled her lips up his erection one more time. She tasted the beginning of his climax, but she stopped herself knowing he would be terribly upset if he was spent too soon. She grinned wickedly sitting up and shifted herself down to his hips. She glanced over her shoulder at him lying on his back behind her, her wings creating a purple drapery down his chest. He lifted his head just enough to meet her eyes. “Marianne?” 

She smirked at him as she grasped him, slowly lowering herself down. She gasped softly, groaning as she adjusted and moved him inside her. Once she had him inside her body, she moved her hands to his knees as she arched her back and her hips. Bog ground his teeth, holding back as he reached up and grabbed her hips. Marianne lowered herself down further, letting out a deep moan of pleasure. He held on tightly to her hips as she started to move, pulling up then lowering slowly. 

She pressed down and ground her hips again feeling his sharpness under her thighs. Marianne dug her fingers into his knees. She could hear Bog panting behind her, his long thumbs sliding along her lower back, pressing and circling. She pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth as she tightened her body around him, feeling the way his body jerked inside her and under her. Bog thrust up, trembling as he held her hips almost painfully. He hissed with almost painful pleasure.“Oh, Marianne!” 

She clenched her jaw, her eyes rolling a bit with exquisite feeling, hearing Bog moan her name made her answer with a moan of her own, his name escaping her lips with erotic pleasure. “Bboog!” 

She commenced to pump her hips harder, a little faster when Bog suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He shifted his weight, pulling them both up, then forward so that she was on her hands and knees. 

She dropped to her elbows, her bright purple wings shivering as he pulled her hips up tight against him, possessive in the way he yanked her back, pushing deep into her, his claws grasping her hips again. Marianne groaned, loving the way he held her hips, pulling her back against him. She could hear the rattle of his wings flaring out as he held her there, thrusting and rotating his hips, pounding into her with sexual abandon that made her almost shriek with happiness. She dug her fingers into the grass crying out with a smile as he moved, the sound and feel of him smacking against her backside made her shudder and cry out his name as her climax left her weak. “BboooGG!!” Bog arched his back pressing his hips deep into her, yanking her back against him, his claws digging into her flesh as he snarled out his climax. If any wildlife heard him, it probably sent them running. Marianne's body tightened around him and she climaxed again with a loud cry to meet his own. 

Both of them collapsed. She smiled wearily, as Bog laid against her back still buried inside her. They were both silent for a few moments, she could feel his warm breath against her ear then her shoulder. He brushed soft butterfly kisses on her shoulder and then along her her neck up to her ear. She closed her eyes enjoying to feel of him inside her and the weight of him on her back. 

They finally had to part. Bog pulled out of her with a deep groan. Marianne with a gasp and shudder of remaining pleasure. Bog pulled her close, cuddling her against his chest. “Are we safe here?” Marianne asked in a hushed sleepy voice. She could feel Bog's smile more than she saw it. “Aye. I am the king here, donna worry my love.” 

She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, dropping a leg around his claiming him further as hers. Her whole body, even her wings felt limp. She wasn't sure she could have moved even if she had to at this point. “You still cheated,” she murmured with her eyes closed and Bog laughed. “It's not cheating if it's an ability I have naturally, princess. Besides, it's your fault, you smell delicious.” 

Marianne made a rude noise that made Bog laugh harder. “How about next time you chase me?” 

She grinned a wickedly as the thought came to her. “Oh, I like that idea.” They were both quiet for a bit, then Bog whispered. “I love you, Marianne.” She leaned up on his chest to look into his eyes. 

He reached out, running his clawed fingers through her hair the smile gentle and loving as he gazed at her. 

She could feel the tenderness in his voice and as always, it moved her deeply, pricking her eyes with tears as she whispered back. “I love you too, Bog.” She leaned forward and kissed him, filling it will all the love that she felt for him and he returned it with just as much love for her.


End file.
